Puss In Boots, Thigh High Boots!
by Theadosia57
Summary: You know that saying, 'The straw that broke the camel's back' Well, they didn't listen to me. A girl, no, a woman can only take so much teasing and cold shoulder, before she grows up and leaves you behind! Coming of Age, One-Shot in Bella's POV


**A/N: A birthday present to myself, on Dec 18th, 2017. Rating it M for language xx Alexis**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer.** **Otherwise,** **the rest** **is,** **my musings on an AU.**

* * *

I'm a slightly rare thing, not completely unknown around here, but quite rare all the same! Do you all want to know what that is? Well let me tell you now, I'm an almost twenty-one-year-old virgin in an American college, in my second year! I'm also ever so slightly tipsy, but that's neither here nor there.

Why am I still a virgin? Because my boyfriend of just under four years won't put out! He says he wants us to get married first, I don't think so! I doubt if he'd give it up even then, It's just so 20th century of him! The only bases he's hit, are on the field with his family! Not one grope, Christ he won't even kiss me properly, he gives me nothing, nothing but frustration!

I have finally decided on this, one last ditch attempt! That's why I'm a little smashed, this is so far out of my comfort zone, it's strat ..., stratis ..., it's way, way out there! Tonight's the big sorority dance, party, rave, get your freak on thingy. It's also fancy dress and I'm going, Yup! Voluntarily even.

I was surprised to be asked, but as I know several of them, from classes and some tutoring. I got status as a temporary sister! I'm going for two reasons really, First, to see if he'll take this one last chance, to have me outside of wedlock! Not really holding my breath, though. Sadly Edward could give a saint a run for his money!

Second, to shut his damn brothers up for good, at least, I really hope so! They still treat me like I'm fourteen or thereabouts, well Emmett always has and it's wearing on the nerves. God damn it I was seventeen when I met them, so why did he go backward? I'm sure it has something to do with Rose and Alice, Edward's sisters, but I can't be totally sure.

By now you'll be thinking I'm a pushy bitch and if the poor boy wants to wait, then I should let him! But you need more facts, the boy is no boy, he's a more than a century old vampire and I'm really beginning to think that he non-sexual! I don't even think his hand has touched his dick, since the last time he peed as a human in 1918!

Why have I waited so long, cause I'm a coward, a sexually repressed or is that depressed coward! I had no frame of reference, we've been dating since I was seventeen and he is my first and only boyfriend! But enough is enough, I'm only human Why does he always make me feel like I'm perverted, dirty even, for only wanting to show him my feelings, physically!

It was okay putting me off during High School, but College too! I have come to the end of my rope. Funny he's all about me having human experiences, just not this one, well not with him anyway! So it's 'Do or Die' tonight, well shit, I made a joke! Where's Emmett when I need him?

Oh yeah, speaking of his dear brother, he's teased me nonstop for all this time, about sex, sex I'm not getting mind you! You would have thought he'd get a clue, but no every single time he sees me, I get some kind of smutty remark or innuendo! I do love him, but he's an ass and needs to get a life!

As for Jasper, he thinks he's so damn funny, playing about with my emotions, making me needy and horny all the time! Maybe I should send him the bill for all the toys and batteries, I've worn out over the last couple of years, see how he likes that! It's no longer funny to me, he's being childish and it's starting to verge on cruel, both of them are.

So this is for them, just as much as Edward. I'm not a mindless child, but a grown woman, one with needs and wants, so I will put a stop to this shit! One way or another. Oh hell, I think I'm losing my buzz a bit, that will never do! Where's that bottle, ah, better? So the theme of this bash is 'Animal Characters from Movies'.

So since they all find it funny to call me kitten, or tiger, sometimes kitty! As in 'Hello Kitty', as if I would be seen dead in anything with that on, even as a child. I'm going as a cat alright, 'Puss in boots', thigh high boots to be exact! Alice and Rose have no idea, thank goodness. It's been hard to hide it from Alice, she's a wheedler, that one, but it stopped working on me about a year ago.

She needs to know everything, no, she needs to control everything. But luckily for me whatever the glitch in my mind is, it's getting harder for her to see my decisions lately. I think I know why, I've grown up, left them behind and no longer think like them anymore, that being very immaturely! They seem to be stuck at High School age, permanently!

I tend to work out my problems during the night, with my subconscious mind, almost in dream sequences, not my conscious one. Told you, crazy glitch, but it's working for me, big time now. So I'm not really making important decisions whilst awake, just minor mundane ones, like clothes, food all that stuff. So as long as I don't think it, she doesn't see it!

If I ever do let something slip, I think of burning all her shoes right after it and nobody ever hears about my thought processes! For instance tonight, I've only looked in the mirror to do my makeup, not wanting any stray decisions to get out unintentionally. So nobody has seen my costume so far.

No seeing me slipping in the cat eyes contacts, or putting on the skin-tight leather shorts, with the false tail of course and the strapless corset and then those boots. The chocker, the scabbard for my sword and the floor length cloak to hide it all.

I have just to add the hat, over the little ears and I'm ready to go, my hair well that might be a shock to them all, I got it cut today, time for that old High School hairdo to go, so when I went to get false nails for tonight, I got it layered and about eight inches off it. It's bouncy and way lighter, still below my shoulders, but more age appropriate, well I think so. I'm now older than them all, except for Carlisle and Esme.

Geez, it took me a whole lot of convincing, for them all to meet me there, at the sorority house. I live on campus nowadays, year one I lived with them, it was hell. So year two, I applied for student accommodation and cited 'Human Experience' as my excuse to them!

Edward whined, "But a gentleman always picks up his date!"

But I need him to be less of a gentleman and to be able to make an entrance! I've been practising on these damn heels for weeks, so I don't face plant, but I'm not as clumsy as I was before. At least their broken in and I'll have no blisters by the end of the night. Well, one more drink before I leave, wish me luck!

 **PIB** **,THB**

God, it's so weird, I've never gone anywhere with as little clothes on as tonight. Hell, I wear more in bed! But I've seen Rose in less, so it's not so bad, in fact, it's pretty darn sexy if I say so myself. As I walk along I hear a couple of whistles, _**'that's good'**_ , so I toss the sword side of the cape over my shoulder. Just like in the movie and that gets me a few _**'hey baby's'**_ , well okay I'm feeling more confident about this.

As I round the corner I see them all waiting outside, like High Schoolers, Why Couldn't they have behaved like everyone else for once and waited inside for me? They draw so much attention to themselves with all these outdated mannerisms, they have never blended in anywhere. So I backtrack and swing round to the other door, I need to make an entrance and I will not have Edward spoiling it for me.

He'd have me bundled up and out of there in a flash, if I walk up to the front, with their backing, of course. So as I enter from the side, I throw back the other side of the cape and stride forward, thank god for Dutch courage. Several people do a double take and one says my name hesitantly, as if unsure.

Someone handed me a drink, which I have no intention of drinking, I'm not that dumb. Already got my own buzz going and a flask tucked into the top of one of my boots. As the music quietened, some boy from one of my classes shouted out,

"Looking mighty hot Bella!",

and that brought the Cullens inside immediately. It was actually quite funny, they just stared at me, you'd think I had horns on, not cat ears. Those five looks told me everything I didn't want to know, but really had known all along, it was so inevitable. I had surmised it could only end one of two ways and here it is!

Jealousy, Shock, Confusion, Anger and was that Lust? I was getting very good at reading them all because even now, they still kept secrets and talked above me, so I learned to read their body languages. As per usual they never thought I could work them out, but it was pathetically easy, they are so unchanging and rigid.

The jealousy was Rose of course, how dare I attempt to take all the attention away from her! Most eyes in the room, were for once on me, the human and not her. She didn't like it very much, but I think it was worse because it was me, plain old Bella. She never understood that I attracted people, because I was nice to others and approachable, unlike her 'Ice Queen' persona,

 **"Who does she think she is? She only here because she's Edward's date!"** Rose spat nastily, loud enough to be overheard by some of the other party goers,

"That bitch is so up her own ass, she can't see how much better looking than her, Bella is!" a stunning redhead I didn't know, said loudly and there were a few murmurs of agreement, I stood a little taller hearing that,

"Actually Rose, we only got asked because we're Bella's extended family, nobody really likes us or wanted us here!" Alice whined that shut the Ice Queen up.

Alice was confused, poor Alice, how could I possibly have pulled this off without her input! Easy, I had a brain of my own and didn't need a vision to pick my underwear out for the day! Alice thought her fashion sense was the be all, but personally, I felt it was outdated and garish. I liked more casual and classic stuff, this was college not a Paris runway of the 80's!

Emmett, well he was in utter shock, almost as if he couldn't compute It was really me. All that teasing and now nothing, he couldn't handle a grown-up, and might I add slightly sexy Bella! What had he expected to happen, I was human and therefore going to change over the years, god they were all in denial,

"I don't understand, what happened to our Bella, why does she look so different?" Emmett quizzed,

The other two emotions, well, anger and lust! It didn't take a rocket scientist to work it out, so I raised an eyebrow at Jasper and he smirked before turning away and adjusting himself. I would have blushed in the past, now I was merely confused! As he looked really happy to see me if you know what I mean?

 **"Fuck me, that's just so damn hot!"** Jasper growled a little too loudly, drawing the others attention,

So much for being my brother, I made sure he felt all of my negative emotions and he didn't look quite so happy now! Sure I'm not getting any from Edward, but did he really think I'd turn to him for relieve? Was that, what's been going on all this time, that sly, conniving cheat!

That Left me with Mr Angry, Oh well, looks like I won't be getting any tonight, from anybody, except Jasper, he looks liked he'd oblige! If looks could kill, both Jasper and I would be so dead! And by the smug sneer he's just got Jasper's thoughts on my lack of reaction to him, Edward didn't want me but didn't want me to want anyone else. But deep down I knew that!

Typical Edward, he just sees what's in the moment, now was hardly the time to digest any wayward feelings Jasper had for me. But he took my reaction as if written in stone, how can he live around humans for so long and still not understand them. He thinks only vampires can compartmentalise their thoughts.

 **PIB** **,THB**

So before he could start his usual high handed, immature ranting, I turned away and accepted an offer to dance. I knew it would either work or blow up in my face, Ka-boom! That's the thing about vampires, they never change much unless they want to, but humans always do. I grew up while Edward was dreaming of the perfect life with the seventeen-year-old me.

If that's who he wanted, he should have changed me way back then, like I had wanted! Had wanted? Did I not want that now? Shit, no I didn't, well not in this format anyway. I had loved the boy dearly when I was that girl. But I was now, this woman and he was still that boy, unchanged and unwilling to even try.

Whilst standing with a group of classmates, I sent a text to Esme, begging them to come right away for an emergency family meeting! Everyone but Edward had left, I heard Alice giving Jasper some choice words, hell mend him, he's an empath and he got caught out by his own feelings. He played with my emotions for long enough, time to pay the piper, it's ironic really.

Edward was hanging about glaring at everyone and a few people mentioned it, I shrugged and said,

"Some people just can't see the end of the road, even when they fall off it!"

I got a couple of Ohs! Then, it was left alone, see humans can do it, not everything needs to be analysed to death. As the party started to wane, I saw Edward glance at his phone, it was apparently time. So I pulled the cape forward and walked up to him, asking,

Was that Carlisle and Esme arriving?"

He looked confused, so I told him,

" I asked them to come, for a family meeting"

I walked out to his car and waited, so he said snidely,

"I'll take you to the dorm so you can get dressed!", I laughed loudly saying,

 **"I am dressed, Edward"** , a few people around us snickered,

Then once in his car, I faced forward. He took the hint and drove out to their house, once my house but no more, it ceased to be when, it was decorated around me, without my input, especially my room and I was requested not to bring classmates there anymore and on and on, little nitpicky things that accumulated. When we arrived I got out of the car by myself and entered the house,

Esme looked up and said, "Oh Bella, how absolutely lovely you look",

I saw Rose raise an eyebrow and frown. Carlisle appeared, stopped, looked at me and said,

"Yes, very beautiful and all grown up, quite stunning, sweetheart!",

they at least saw it, I knew they would. Both had tried to get through to Edward and sometimes the others but to no avail. Then Carlisle asked,

"Why have you called a family meeting, dear?",

That got everyone's attention, Alice again whined, because she never saw that! I shrugged, not really caring anymore. I told them,

"Although I think of both, you Carlisle and Esme, as family, I don't feel like part of it anymore",

I told them all about Rose's petty attitude and demands, even insisting I eat elsewhere, not here in my own home! Which eventually made me leave! How Alice decorated my room without asking and how I had to hide my personal belongings and clothes in case she threw them away.

How Emmett walked into my room anytime he felt like it, no matter what I was doing, usually trying to catch me changing so he could tease me again, for the forty-seventh millionth time, as if it would suddenly get funny that time!

How Jasper played with my emotions as if I was a toy, making me sexually frustrated, knowing I would not have any way of releasing it, how I was actually becoming immune to it as he did it so often!

I told them I put up with it all willingly, to begin with, to be with their brother. But even he found fault in, well everything! The way I dressed, talked, what I eat, who I spoke to, the list was endless! But what annoyed me the most, was how they totally ignored the fact I was growing up!

I was still expected to let them think for me, dress me, and when I didn't want to wear childish clothes to college, certainly not dresses! I was being selfish! How even now they still talk over me, above my human hearing range and keep their childish secrets, which usually are pathetic, when they come to fruition! Esme was livid as she heard all this,

"What about you and Edward? Has he tried the things he promised us, the last time?" she asked I shook my head sadly.

I told them how tonight had been my way of proving a point, that I had changed, force them to see it and I also told them of everyone's response! The five were shocked I'd seen their reactions, I raised an eyebrow saying,

"See what I mean? I'm not seventeen anymore, I'm three weeks away from being twenty-one, older than them all, physically and most definitely mentally!"

 **PIB** **,THB**

I sat down then, crossed my legs and turned to Carlisle, hoping for some help. Instead, I was hit from the side by Jasper's feelings. I asked Alice,

"Would you like to borrow my 'Fuck Me' boots, Alice? As Jasper seemed rather taken with them because it better be the boots if he wants to keep his balls!",

Everyone was stunned, well everyone but Alice, she was mad. I turned to Jasper and asked,

"Do you do that to other members of this family?", he shook his head,

"Well don't damn well do it to me", I ordered and he slumped down the wall, with his head down.

All that time Edward was watching me as if I was an alien life form, I think he was beginning to see the problem. I was not his Bella anymore, I was Mine! He too slumped down the wall, I hope he realised, he'd done this to himself, let me slip through his fingers, his arrogance and unyielding attitude had destroyed us.

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily, he was very angry,

"Emmett and Jasper you are being sent to Denali for six months, without Rose and Alice. There you will have the pleasure of being bombarded day and night with the unwanted sexual attentions of the three succubae, Emmett you will suffer every innuendo, every smutty remark and Jasper you can have the pleasure of all the unwanted, constant sexual emotions. You will have to put up with the girls walking in on you at inopportune times and maybe just maybe, you will feel how Bella was made to feel by you both for the last four years!"

Alice and Rose were making so much noise about this, Esme yelled,

" **Be quiet, you idiots brought this on yourselves!** ",

Then Carlisle turned to them and they quailed, as he said,

"You two are going to live with the Amazon coven, No credit cards, no shopping, no fancy cars, nothing! you will be helping out the local tribe, in a remote village with little or no facilities. This too will be for six months, hopefully, you might learn some humility and kindness for your fellow man! Lord knows you both need it, Alice you are forbidden to act on your visions, these people had no need of them before and it is not your place to interfere in others affairs!"

He then turned to his firstborn saying,

"Edward you are being sent to Japan, the leader of that coven is seventeen as well and has been for three thousand years! You needed to learn to grow, to see the world as it was now not in the era you were born in" Carlisle said and then asked them,

"What do you think would have happened, if I had stuck rigidly to my 17th-century ways? You all need to grow up", and he looked at Jasper saying,

"You at least should have known better, I'm beyond disappointed in your behaviour, son! What you were doing verges on being sexual harassment!"

They were all huffing and grumbling nosily, about these decisions, until Esme said,

"Clearly you are all misunderstanding us and need to be taught more of a lesson! So we'll make that a year now. Any more complaints?"

Edward looked around at the house and then asked,

"What will happen to the house, I bought it for Bella? In fact, the deeds are in her name!"

" **What!** " I shouted,

"It's a pity you didn't see fit to tell Bella or stop your sisters, wouldn't you say Edward? Good god, I'm embarrassed to be your parent, and not for the first time in my life!" Carlisle said shaking his head,

"I suggest you all pack now! Don't leave anything personal behind, I doubt you'll ever be invited back!" Esme ordered them with a sneer of disgust in her tone.

"I can't accept this! That's probably why I was never told. But why would you let Rose run me out, knowing this was my house and not the families, Why Edward?" I demanded,

"I, Alice said ...," he stammered,

"You knew? I thought you were my friend. Wow! Obviously not, I don't think I know or like you at this moment, Alice!" I growled as I rose and for once I actually stood looking down on her as if she was much less than me.

That had her sobbing and running for the stairs to pack, Rose sauntered slowly behind her,

"You have thirty minutes to get the fuck out of my house Rose, don't waste it!" I warned her and that moved her ass quicker.

I had nothing to say to the two men who were meant to be my brothers, so I turned my back on them. They must have known as well and I was beyond hurt, how could they do that to me? Oh yeah, I was the human! I was so ready to burst into tears, but I won't give them the satisfaction, god I'll be glad when they all go!

 **PIB** **,THB**

Thirty minutes later they were heading out the door after Esme checked Alice's cases for anything that belonged to the house and not her personally. She knew her so well, I think maybe Alice is a bit of a klepto! Edward was looking at me sadly,

"I'm so sorry Bella!" he almost whispered,

"Too late, way too late! I grew up Edward, now it's your turn! Goodbye" was all I said.

Once they'd gone and we could no longer hear the cars, I just took one look at Esme and started to sob, it was so painful, I thought they'd done it all out of ignorance, but it was worse they did it on purpose,

"Did, did they never care about me, at all? Was I just a plaything to them? I loved them all as my family and they treated me like the family dog. I don't know if I can ever forgive them for this, mom!" I spoke to her with a catch in my voice,

"I know, sweetheart, but maybe one day when you're in a good enough place, you'll take pity on them! But we will never force you to accept them until you're ready, okay?" Esme told me and I nodded.

"We're so sorry Bella, we should have been more aware, seen what was going on! I never meant to let you down" Carlisle said sadly,

"I didn't see it either and it was happening to me, please don't blame yourselves, dad!" I said with a small smile,

"So what now?" I asked unsurely,

"While their father goes back to sort them out, I'll be here with you. I think we should sell this monstrosity, or rent it out, you'd get a steady income that way and then you get a nice apartment for the next couple of years, what do you say?" Esme asked and I nodded because I didn't want to live here ever again.

"Well, first off Carlisle and I need a place to live so let's start there, first thing tomorrow. Do you want to come with me to a hotel or go back to the dorm?" she asked, I looked down at myself and laughed,

"Back to the dorm, I think and I'll meet you in the morning for breakfast and help you search".

The next morning I was feeling much better about the whole thing, the issues with Edward were much different than the ones with his siblings. We were over, but I would be happy to be his sister, one day, them not so much! He just didn't let me be me, they used me and used our relationship problems against me!

"What's Carlisle going to do, while you're here?" I asked as I eat my breakfast in a small cafe in town,

"Lecture I think, he enjoys it now and then, so do I!" she answered smiling, I cocked a brow enquiringly,

"Oh, the horn-rimmed glasses, tweed jacket and mussed up hair, might have something to do with it!" Esme said with a twinkle in her eye,

"Mom!" I said laughing right back at her,

The rest of the day was taken up looking for an apartment for me and a small house for them, my house was to be rented out, fully furnished but was being repainted to quell some of Alice's excesses. I decided I'd take my bedroom furniture as Esme had helped me pick it out in the beginning. Everything else could be reshuffled between the rooms, there was plenty.

The rent made on it would cover the costs on my new one, so I was happy about that and Esme explained it could carry on that way even after we leave, to be a small permanent income for me alone. I was worried about repairs and all that, but she said their, now our lawyer would see to that for me. So here I am on the property ladder, who'd have thought it.

As the weeks sailed by, I hardly missed any of the other Cullens, that's a sad indictment on them. Nobody could believe that Esme and Carlisle were their parents, seeing as they were so nice and friendly. People asked where they had gone and we just said the hated being in the same school where their father taught so transferred away.

Charlie came for a visit for my birthday and stayed at my apartment, we had meals with Carlisle and Esme and he was so happy I'd broken up with Edward. He thought I could do so much better, though he never said that to them, they knew. Renee and Phil were abroad and couldn't come, not that I expected them too.

Soon months had passed and it was the Christmas break, I was going to Florida to see my mum, now they were home and Esme was going to Denali, to check on the boys. Carlisle was making a quick side trip to the Amazon before joining her. Apparently, Rose was taking the separation from Emmett hard. Edward was happy in Japan and wanted to spend it there.

 **PIB** **,THB**

Of them all, only Rose and Emmett were suffering, the other two not so much. That didn't really surprise me at all. I had received three letters over the months, one from Edward of course, but it was good because he knew we were done and it was his doing, believing if he kept me ignorant, smothered and oblivious, I wouldn't grow up. The second and third were both lengthy apologies from Rose and Jasper.

Rose said she knew the house was mine because Alice had told her, in fact, she'd encouraged her to mistreat me, she never said why! But that everything she had done was to get me away from Edward. She admitted she didn't care for me but was sorry for the way she'd acted, she felt that we were wrong for each other and not because of our species. She saw how controlling he and Alice were and was trying to chase me away, not just out of the house.

She also apologised on Emmett's behave, he had no idea what was going on and would have stopped if she'd explained it to him. He really was a big kid and she had let him run amok on purpose, so not to blame him. She had now told him everything and he was devastated about his part in all that happened.

Jasper to was sorry, but he admitted he initially was trying to help me seduce Edward, then just to use me to immerse himself in my emotions. Using me to alleviate his boredom and waning interest in Alice. He knew they weren't mates and because of the diet, he wasn't ready to leave.

He never meant to make me so frustrated, but as time wore on it became habitual. He also apologised for his behaviour the night of the party and said it was karma, biting him in the ass and he deserved it. He said that he was doing this year's punishment for me, then he was leaving the Cullens to return to Texas and his real family.

I suggested to Carlisle that maybe, Rose and Emmett should be allowed to be together somewhere else. They were mates, after all, I still didn't want anything to do with them, but I'm not that nasty. So Rose and Emmett were going to Ireland, at the beginning of the year. Liam said he'd watch over them there.

I was coming back for New Year, spending it with Carlisle and Esme at the college. This was our college's year for hosting the grand faculty gala. All the professors and lecturers from the many surrounding colleges would be there, with their husbands, wives or partners. Esme had been roped in to help and therefore so had I.

Carlisle was full of new ideas when he returned, no more high school or college, he'd decided. Everyone would make a living, he didn't care what it was but they would only attend night school if they needed new qualifications or do them online. He worked, Esme had her own business, time for the others to contribute.

He was sad about Jasper, but he had a coven of his own and needed to take charge and stand on his own two feet, once again. Being a perennial teenager had not help any of them, especially Edward. But nothing was said about Alice and I didn't ask, basically I didn't care, she had hurt me the most. Even more than Edward really, that was a failed relationship, Alice was supposed to be my friend and my sister.

 **PIB** **,THB**

Here I am, once again getting ready for a dance. This time though I have nothing to prove, but, I am making an effort. So I'm not sloshed or hiding my thoughts, Esme and I picked out the floor length coffee coloured gown. It's dressy and it's much more me, blue was Alice's go-to choice, but it always washed me out as I'm so pale. But this show's off my eyes and hair so much better, giving me a warm glow.

Carlisle is escorting us both, looking very dashing in his tux, while the glasses do nothing to make it look bad. Esme is stunning in gold and they make a beautiful couple. We had a small scare through the evening when a lecturer recognised Carlisle, he said he taught him at Stanford twenty years ago! Carlisle laughed and said,

"No, my uncle Carlisle probably taught you. Everyone says he should have been my father and not Pops, strong family resemblances runs through ours, we both look like my grandfather! In fact, I have a painting of the original Carlisle Cullen, who came over from England and it could be me, well except for the pantaloons!"

That was enough to smooth things over and everyone laughed at his joke. But there was a worried look on Esme's face, maybe it was time for them to have a name change too.

About an hour later Carlisle and Esme stiffened, not that anyone else would have seen, but I did! That meant only one thing another vampire was here, very close by. Then a deep voice said,

"Carlisle my old friend how the hell are you?", both Esme and Carlisle relaxed as they spun round to greet the other vampire,

"Garrett, I'm fine, it's been a long time, how goes it with you?" Carlisle answered grasping the very tall, dark vampire in a hug,

"Good, very good, taken a leaf out of your book and I'm trying to teach the uneducated about history!" he laughed heartily,

"Garrett, you know Esme and this is my daughter, Bella!" Carlisle said,

Garrett raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he took Esme's hand kissing the back of it,

"Esme my dear, beautiful as ever!" he purred,

Turning to me he smiled, but as our eyes met we both froze momentarily, taking my hand in his he bent over it, his eyes never leaving mine, his lips brushed the back of it and a jolt of electricity ran up my spine,

"Holy shit!" was all I managed and he once more laughed,

"Hello, my angel! I've been waiting a long time for you!" he growled sexily,

"Well, your wait is over now!" I returned lost in his gaze, not even realising we were suddenly dancing around the ballroom,

"I hope you haven't made any plans for forever, that you will have to break?" he whispered in my ear,

"No, nothing that can't wait a few years, or decades!" I said smiling up at him,

We were now outside on a balcony and he had me held tightly against him, every inch of him and I shuddered with pleasure, a small moan leaving my mouth. He smelt like leather, chocolate and aniseed, it was a very sexy combination. I inhaled deeply and he growled when he realised what I was doing,

"You obviously know what I am, but do you know who I am, to you?" he purred, nuzzling my neck,

"Yes I do, You're Mine!" I said, my voice low and gravely,

Pulling his head down and letting our lips connect for the first time, but this was like no kiss I'd ever had before. It was demanding and giving at the same time, It was as much about me as it was him. Perfect in every way, I was on cloud nine,

"Wow! So this is what being loved is meant to feel like? More, I need more!" I said deliriously happy,

"And more you shall have, for eternity, my angel," he said bending his head to my throat, just as his teeth were about to sink into my throat, we heard Carlisle say,

"Stop! Garrett, you can't!",

"Oh, I think you'll find I can and I'm going to! Bella is my mate, Carlisle, why would I wait? Only a fool or a child would pass up on eternity with his mate!" he answered then looking at me again said,

"Ready my angel?",

I nodded smiling and felt his teeth break the skin, then suddenly I was flying or it felt like I was, before I sank into oblivion. The only thoughts on my mind were my mate, my future and my forever with him!


End file.
